fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Zeal
Shadow Zeal is an S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as a former member of Blue Pegasus and half of Team Dark Flame, the other half of which is her older sister, Ember Zeal. Appearance Shadow is a slim young woman of average height with a rather voluptuous figure. She is very similar in appearance to her sister, the only notable differences being her figure, skin tone, and hair color. She sports the same youthful face and blue eyes as her sister, though when using her Nightmare Eyes, her eyes turn black with white pupils. She has long, black hair, which hangs in her face, covering the right of her bright blue eyes. She would normally wear modest clothing, typically a dark purple turtleneck, black pleated skirt, and knee-high black boots with white soles. As of year X791, she had the ends of her hair dyed red, in similar fashion to her sister's hair, and stopped covering her right eye, instead letting a single strand fall between her eyes and across her nose bridge. Her attire also changed, now consisting of a knee-length dress in navy blue, with a white sash and zigzag patterns on the neckline, sleeves, and hem. She also now dons a black choker. Personality Unlike her sister, who is rowdy and competitive, Shadow is very quiet and reserved in nature. She rarely speaks unless spoken to, and usually refers to people using their full titles, with the exception of Ember, who she calls either 'Sis' or 'Big Sis'. She is rather mysterious, hardly ever revealing anything about herself, and does not join in conversations or activities unless her sister wants her to. Because of her mysterious nature, many people fear Shadow, and she rather likes this perception of herself. She is also distrustful in nature, especially towards men, partially because she sees her father's suicide as a form of betrayal, and can become very hostile when she feels threatened. Shadow is also very intelligent, often being considered the "Smart Sibling", despite being three years younger than Ember. Her memory is vast and articulate, which come in handy when dealing with an opponent she has encountered before. It is not uncommon to hear her recite her knowledge of an adversary to herself. Like her sister, Shadow is not very comfortable with others knowing her feeling, and often hides her true emotions from people, thus furthering her spooky persona. In reality, however, she is very caring and protective, especially over Ember, and for a time believed her to be her only friend. Due to her living a rather secluded childhood, her social skills suffer, and she has come to enjoy being alone with only Ember for company, though at times she still wishes for another friend. History When Shadow was a child, she lived a health, normal childhood. Unfortunately, at the age of seven, her life took a turn for the worse. Her mother died due to her poor health, which sent her father spiralling into depression, leaving Ember to take care of Shadow. After their father committed suicide, Shadow and Ember lived at an orphanage, where she was shunned by the other children due to being born with Nightmare eyes. After six months, the two ran away in search of a guild to strengthen their magic abilities, eventually joining Blue Pegasus. Eventually, Shadow was able to nearly master the art of Darkness Magic, which caused many of her guild members to fear her. Feeling ashamed, she bagan to cover her one of her eyes and wear overly modest clothing in an attempt to hide herself. Eventually, with the help of her sister, she was able to befriend Eve Tearm, a mage of the same age as her, and she began to harbor romantic feelings for him. When she was twenty three, she and her sister left Blue Pegasus to join Fairy Tail, which caused her some slight saddness due to her leaving Eve, eventually found happiness in the rowdy guild, even being able to uncover her eye and stamd out more alongside Ember. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage